outlastfandomcom-20200222-history
Job
Job is the second chapter of Outlast 2. It is divided into six sub-chapters. Summary The Scalled Blake Langermann makes his way out of the crevice and sees an old bridge that leads directly to the mines, where his wife, Lynn Langermann, is being held by Val and the Heretics. Blake approaches the bridge, hearing groans and cries of pain from down below. As he begins to cross the bridge, a swarm of locusts begins pushing opposite him and eventually causes him to fall off the bridge into the forest below. Blake finds himself hanging upside-down from a tree, as he observes a Scalled member being interrogated about the locust swarm by Laird Byron, who is riding atop Nick Tremblay. Unsatisfied with the member's answer, Laird murders him with an arrow and rides away from the scene. Immediately afterwards, Blake gets himself down from the tree and grabs his camcorder. He makes his way through the forest, eventually arriving in the village where the Scalled reside. Blake barely makes a few steps into the town before a Scalled member vomits all over him, causing Blake to push the man away in disgust. Blake travels through the village, avoiding certain members trying to kill him, and begins to ascend a cliffside before a member punches him and knocks him down further below. He gets up and avoids an arrow fired from Laird, who believes he has found the "Scalled Christ". Blake runs from Nick and other Scalled members until he reaches a small opening in a nearby building, which he slides through, only to find himself inside a locker in St. Sybil High School upon reaching the other side. St. Sybil Administration Blake exits the locker and sees Jessica, who tells him to follow her. As Blake runs after her, a bell rings and the sound of schoolchildren talking and laughing is heard. He runs into an office, where he sees an email on a computer. The email is from the school's Guidance Counselor, who suggests that Jessica not be allowed on an upcoming school trip upon the advice of Father Loutermilch. After reading the email, Blake walks into another hallway, where the walls suddenly begin pulsating and twisting with a red vein-like texture. He sees Jessica standing at the end of the hallway and runs after her, soon hearing both the mysterious voice and Jessica singing the nursery rhyme from earlier. Blake sees a panel from the ceiling break and climbs up into the ceiling, which immediately turns into a crevice back in the Scalled village. Golgotha Before Blake can emerge from the crevice, he is grabbed by Scalled members and presented to Laird, who thanks God before realizing he "has to be sure". He pierces his own hand with an arrow, has Nick open Blake's mouth, and forces Blake to swallow the blood from the wound. Laird confirms that since Blake is "pure", he must be the Scalled Messiah. A member attempts to eat Blake's flesh, but Laird scolds him, explaining Blake must be transubstantiated first. Nick punches Blake, and as he is dragged onto a wooden cross, Laird explains that Blake will die on the cross, will be buried, and then will emerge reborn (mimicking the death and rebirth of Jesus Christ). Blake will be reborn in "perfect flesh", which Laird and the other Scalled will eat of to be cured of their horrible diseases. After Blake is placed on the cross, Laird asks him where his Gospel is, as the Scalled Messiah is supposed to carry a Gospel that will guide them to salvation. Despite Blake's pleading, Nick nails Blake's right palm onto the cross. Blake cries in intense pain when Laird notices the camera, and realizes a modern Christ would be carrying a camera instead of a book. He proclaims the camera and everything Blake recorded to be the Scalled Gospel, and leaves as Blake's left palm is nailed to the cross, which is placed upwards. Blake soon passes out from the pain and blood loss. Blake wakes up some time later, still hanging from the cross. Despite the horrible pain, he manages to pull his right hand out from the cross, his left hand coming out easy as he falls to the ground. Blake realizes he needs bandages immediately to stop the bleeding from his palms. He makes his way to a camp and finds a bandage with which he patches up his wounds. Blake scales a nearby cliffside and begins the hunt for his camera. From the top of the cliff, he sees that Laird has noticed Blake missing from the cross, and has ordered the Scalled to hunt for him. Blake makes his way through the Scalled village, avoiding Laird and the rest of the Scalled, until he reaches his camera. He picks up the camera, and through its lens he sees he is back in St. Sybil. A Call for Help Blake wonders why he keeps going back earlier and earlier in his memories. He is in what appears to be the cafeteria, and in front of him is a table with a sheet of paper. The paper depicts a game of hangman, with the letters "D_N_T L_T M_ G_" (presumably "don't let me go"). He goes through a hallway that pulses exactly like the last time while a figure quickly sprints past. He enters a classroom with another game of hangman, with the letters "S_FF__ TH_ CHILD__N" (presumably "suffer the children"). He suddenly hears a phone ringing, and looks for the source. When he gets close to it, the demon emerges and chases him back into the cafeteria. It disappears, and Blake returns to the office with the ringing phone, picking it up. The mysterious voice from before is on the other line, and expresses relief Blake is alright, and promises to help get him out of the school. His concerned expression quickly turns malicious, however, as he reminds Blake of "the taste of her kiss when you felt her neck break, you diseased cocksucker." A tongue then emerges from the phone, revealing the voice to be that of the demon's, and wraps itself around Blake's neck. Blake throws the phone away and leaves the office. As he steps into the hallway, all the doors shut, and the demon emerges from the bathroom, chasing Blake. Blake runs away and sees Jessica hide in her locker. He approaches the locker and enters it, emerging from a closet in a house back in reality. The Last Supper As soon as Blake exits the room he was in, one of Laird's flaming arrows is shot right next to him. Blake leaves the house and avoids Nick and Laird, making his way down a path while dodging Laird's arrows. The path leads him to a hill he slides down, unknowingly sliding straight into a barbed wire trap. Nick lifts him out of the trap, dumps him into a casket, and begins burying him alive as Laird swears that Blake must complete his Gospel. The casket is covered with dirt, and Laird and Nick leave. Blake is soon able to escape the casket, which was barely covered in even a thin layer of dirt. He crawls under a fence and passes through a camp before sliding down a rocky slope. He sees a shack in the distance, and jumps to it. Within the shack is a pulley system Blake could use to get down, but there is no rope, as one of the Scalled used it to hang himself. Blake exits the other side of the shack and heads through a village of hostile Scalled to get the rope down and take it. Upon grabbing the rope, Laird and Nick make their way to the village as Laird demands they catch Blake. As Blake runs from the villagers, Laird berates the Scalled, constantly insulting them and calling them worthless. Blake enters the shack and attaches the rope to the pulley. He begins to slide down as Nick breaks down the door. As they reach the pulley, two Scalled who have had enough of Laird's abuse appear behind them and push them out of the shack, killing them and dropping Blake next to their corpses in a small tunnel. Blake crawls out of the tunnel, and emerges on the roof of St. Sybil. The School Roof It is snowing heavily on the roof, and Blake looks desperately for a way in. He finds a metal door that leads to a staircase. Blake goes through and descends the staircase, and the demon appears halfway down. Blake runs back up, but the demon is waiting at the top of the stairs, making Blake turn around again. The demon chases Blake down the stairs to a door leading outside, which Blake goes through as quickly as possible. Outside, he finds a hatch that descends into an underground hallway the demon chases him through. Blake emerges on the other side, which opens at the kitchen. He goes back into the cafeteria, and sees the same game of hangman on the table. After putting the note down, the painting of a tree on the wall stretches out and pulls Blake into it, dragging him into a dark void with Jessica. Jessica runs off and begins reciting a prayer. Blake tracks her location via his camera's microphone. Suddenly, Jessica's hanged body appears in front of Blake. Her eyes open and she begins screaming in terror. Recordings & Documents *Road to the Old Mine is acquired by recording the mines from a distance. *Scalled Bound is partially hidden behind a boulder just before crossing the broken railway bridge. *The Locusts can be acquired by filming the locust swarm halfway across the railway bridge. *Welcome to Plague is found next to a dead body lying next to a small stream. *Sickness Here, God Bless is acquired by filming a fence with dead bodies hanging from it. *Our Quarantine is found next to a Scalled villager resting in the dark just before entering the Scalled villages. *Knoth's Gospel Ch. 4 is hidden in a small cave with a few Scalled villagers washing each other within the Scalled village, where Blake needs to climb up onto a small cliff within the cave to find it. *Knoth's Gospel Ch. 9 can be found inside one of the huts in the Scalled village, where Blake needs to crawl under a gap to get inside it. *The Hegemon can be found inside another hut in the Scalled village. *The Symbiote is acquired by filming Laird and Nick murdering a Scalled cultist behind a fence. *A Sickness in St. Sybil is acquired by filming Jessica watching Blake at the end of a school hallway. *Ruptures is acquired by entering a school office and recording the room filling up with fleshy growths and blood pouring from the walls. *Paradise Soon is found on a desk just after Blake escapes from the school demon through a locker. *The Trap is acquired by filming the barbed wire trap Blake falls into after escaping from the coffin. *Memo to a Corpse can be found in the same area Blake got buried alive in, next to an open grave with a corpse inside. *Gospel of the Scalled Christ is found on a bible stand within a Scalled camp. *The Hanged Man is acquired by filming a hanging Scalled villager. *I Took yur Rope is found inside a shed with a pulley system. *Til Death do us Part is acquired by recording the dead bodies of Laird and Nick. *Roots and Branches is acquired by filming a painting of a tree in the school cafeteria come to life. Achievements/Trophies *'Hang in there, Baby' (15 /Bronze ) - Escape the crucifixion. *'Bible Study' (30 /Silver ) - Collect 40 documents. *'The Road to Damascus' (30 /Silver ) - Complete 30 recordings. *'Be Thou Clean' (30 /Silver ) - Escape from the Scalled. Trivia *Job is the central figure in the Book of Job. The person in question is described to have kept his faith after suffering from sickness and losing everything dear to him. His story is directly mirrored in-game through the Scalled. *Golgotha is a cliff outside Jerusalem where Jesus was said to have been crucified. *In A Call for Help, the Demon's tongue appears out of the phone and wraps itself around Blake's neck. This is a reference to the tongue phone scene from A Nightmare on Elm Street. *In Golgotha, panning Blake's vision intensely to the right as he is dragged before his crucifixion reveals Loutermilch to be one of the observers alongside other Scalled villagers before disappearing. Whether this was intentional on the developers' part or left in by accident is unknown.Loutermilch's Off-Screen Appearance References Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Outlast 2 chapters